Shadow
by Reddish Bi
Summary: Mereka terus menunggu meski waktu berganti waktu. KyuHyuk (SuJu). SeKai (EXO). [PROLOG]


Suara denting piano terdengar, sedikit tidak merdu, mungkin karena lama tak digunakan. Angin menerbangkan dedaunan kering di halaman. Sementara sosok di jendela itu sedang tersenyum, ia seolah sedang menghirup bau debu yang diterbangkan angin. Ia tersenyum. Akhirnya ia tak sendiri lagi. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit tersembunyi, tapi bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum terlihat jelas.

"_Ah aku menunggumu seperti janjiku sayangku, meski waktu membeku." Lirihnya._

Dari belakang muncul sosok lain, ia mendekat pada sosok pertama. Sosoknya sama pucatnya dengan sosok pertama, bibirnya berwarna merah darah. Ia menyeringai.

"_Aku juga menunggunya, meski waktu menua."_

Sosok pertama menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati dia yang mendekat dan langsung memeluknya manja.

"_Ya kita menunggunya hingga masa berganti masa."_

.

.

.

.

**SHADOW**

**[PROLOG]**

**Inspired by Shadow's Beast**

**By **

**Cie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namja dengan topi di kepalanya menggeleng dengan tangan bersilangan di dadanya. "Shireo..." desisnya.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau selalu ingin yang aku inginkan hitam?" namja lain yang umurnya tak terlalu terpaut jauh mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia memasang pose yang sama.

Apa yang terjadi? Rupanya duo kakak beradik ini sedang berebut kamar. Mereka sama-sama ingin kamar atas yang berhadapan langsung dengan danau dan memiliki balkon. Meski di lantai atas ada dua kamar, tapi yang satu menghadap ke arah hutan.

"Hyukkie, berapa kali eomma menyuruhmu berhenti memanggil Jongin dengan hitam? Apa kau menghina eomma juga? Jongin mendapat hitam dari eomma, dan lagipula itu bukan hitam hanya sedikit lebih gelap dari kalian.."

Hyukjae si namja kedua yang merupakan anak sulung keluarga Lee itu membungkukkan badan minta maaf. "Mianhae eomma, aku tak bermaksud begitu.."

Ya Hyukjae sama sekali tak bermaksud menghina, itu hanya candaan saja. Kulitnya memang putih dan sama sekali kebalikan dari Lee Jongin adiknya itu. Gen yang banyak menurun padanya adalah gen ayahnya, mereka hampir seperti duplikat kecuali bibirnya, Jongin memiliki bibir ayahnya dan Hyukjae memiliki bibir ibunya. Jadi kadang-kadang teman-temannya berkata kalau bibirnya itu sexy seperti yeoja.

Jongin menunduk, ia sebenarnya bukan ingin bersikap manja. Meski sering kali memang ia merengek agar mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi untuk kali ini alasannya lain. Ia bukan ingin membuat kesal Hyungnya seperti biasanya, ia hanya, Jongin menatap lantai atas yang sedikit remang. Ia punya perasaan tidak enak terhadap kamar, yang jendelanya tadi tampak dari jalan menuju rumah. Entah ilusi atau ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di jendela.

Padahal menurut keterangan penjaga rumah, tak ada siapapun di rumah ini kecuali dia dan seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang belum datang. Sedangkan si penjaga rumah tadi sudah ada di depan gerbang baru datang dari rumahnya yan di bawah bukit, jadi siapa yang ada di jendela tadi?

Jongin menggigit bibirnya keras, tanda-tanda ia gugup atau takut. Ia menoleh pada Hyukjae yang sedang memandangnya dan mungkin menyadari kalau Jongin bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ara.. baiklah kau mendapat kamar itu." Hyukjae akhirnya mengalah. Ia segera menarik kopernya menuju lantai atas.

Jongin tersenyum lega. Diam-diam ia menatap punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh dan berterimakasih, ya ia tahu Hyungnya itu menyayanginya meski ia tidak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Ia segera ikut menarik kopernya menuju lantai atas, sementara kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum dan menarik koper mereka ke kamar depan.

Tuan Lee mendapat pekerjaan dari kantornya untuk melakukan observasi mengenai lingkungan dan habitat alam di bukit itu, rencananya itu akan dijadikan pariwisata baru. Karena itu mereka harus tinggal di villa dekat bukit, sebenarnya kedua anaknya tak harus ikut tapi mendengar tempat itu begitu indah, keduanya langsung merengek untuk ikut, apalagi selama ini prestasi mereka juga selalu baik dan tak pernah bertingkah macam-macam.

Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya, lumayan bersih. Sepertinya rumah ini rutin dibersihkan. Ia segera menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela, pemandangan hutan di bukit langsung menyapanya. Tak terlalu buruk cukup romantis. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mulai membenahi pakaiannya.

Sementara itu Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya, dia berjalan ke balkon, dari sana dia melihat ada wanita paruh baya yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Ah apakah itu pembantu rumah ini? Di belakangnya tampak dua pemuda mengikuti langkah buru-buru wanita itu. Mungkin anak-anaknya, desis Jongin dalam hati. Ia buru-buru ke dalam, ketika terasa angin bertiup kencang. Seperti Hyukjae ia ikut membereskan barang-barangnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaaaaaahhh ada piano Hyung..." Jongin berteriak dari lantai bawah.

Hyukjae segera menuruni tangga ke bawah. Diperhatikannya piano tua yang sedang adiknya perhatikan.

"Ayo Hyung!"

"Hmmm?"

Jongin tersenyum, ia duduk di kursi dan mulai memainkan pianonya pelan. Ah Hyukjae mengerti. Kalau ada yang bisa membuat mereka akur ya inilah, musik dan tarian. Mereka punya kesukaan yang sama pada yang satu ini. Hyukjae mulai menari mengikuti dentingan piano. Benar-benar indah, padahal ini tarian acak. Setelah lama mereka bergantian, Jongin tak kalah bagus.

Lalu tepuk tangan menggema, keduanya langsung menoleh dan mematung.

Dua pemuda pucat dengan senyuman identik sedang bertepuk tangan.

Siapa mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HOW HOW mau dilanjut?**


End file.
